Talk:Steelfang Slash
Yes! --Amokk 11:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Why? Use with Shield of Judgment or something, maybe? I don't know of a single knockdown skill with a sword, unless I'm blind. ::I suppose you could combine it with the uniquitous Shock, assuming the enemy isn't using Can't Touch This... Combine with "Coward!". Two more strikes and you can do it again, or just one with high enough Swordsmanship. Arshay Duskbrow 17:56, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Bull's Strike,"Coward!", Shock ("None Shall Pass" , if anyone even uses that skill) maybe mod the shock warrior. and have something like this shock>lions slash, eviscerate, ex and repeat? could be a nice adren spike. : sure... if ya feel like swapping to an axe in the middle of your spike :P --130.88.186.30 20:31, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Could use as a follow up to shield bash, or griffon's sweep me thinks HeWhoIsPale 15:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Uhh.... Warmongers Weapon + Psychic Instability mez anyone? Thats more KD than I would care to talk about... This skill could be alternated with Dragon Slash as well, and alternating them would let you spam shouts like Fear Me, if timed right, correct? Xenopia Impellus 19:11, 18 October 2006 (CDT) This doesn't work very well with Coward! at all. Using Coward! drops your adren by one strike, meaning you have to hit once before using Lion Slash. Unless you have a good IAS and lengthened KD, you're not likely to get this in before they stand up. Shock seems to be pretty synergetic though. — Feurin Longcastle 16:14, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Why Shock? Go W/A -> Sever, Gash, Iron Palm, Steelfang. The Unrealist 10:04, 27 November 2006 (CST) Did you ppl ever think of using sheild bash when u have the adrenaline for this skill then when the othr tank, assassin, or whatever uses an attack skill they get knockedown and you hit em with this?? 65.82.104.120 15:24, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I did. Once every 20 seconds isn't so hot, though. I ended up keeping the Shield Bash on my bar and ditching Steelfang Slash. — 130.58 (talk) 08:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) Tenais Wind maybe? 8 recharge 10 cost. and its adjacent to you, if theyre attacking. Good in PvE--Renegade26 04:46, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :I think bull's strike is the best idea M s4 23:03, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::This is great in PvE with brawling headbut.--Aesthetics :::How about Club of a Thousand Bears? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 23:14, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Dragon Slash cant instantly charge Club of a Thousand Bears --Milkflopance 16:04, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::But if Dragon Slash is not charged nor Brawling Headbut (because you killed your opponent using brawling for instance) - club can be used together with steelfang to start up the combo again ;) - also nice to use instead of brawling headbut to use flail without stopping the KD lock - think it should be said that this skill can be used well with club of thousand bears as well Shai Meliamne 23:53, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::If Club of a Thousand Bears was adrenaline based, it would work great with Steelfang Slash.. but 12 seconds recharge s a bit too much I think except maybe as an opening strike --Lexxor 00:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Il'd just use Enraging Charge to refuel the combo if you screwed it by killing the target, or even "You Move Like a Dwarf!", most of the time i have both on my bar.Ccruzp 23:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Nerf They finally nerfed this skill, although I've used the combo with dragon slash and brawling headbutt a lot, I'm still happy that it's over - will need some more skill to PvE again. Now if only they'd nerf ursans and imbagons I'd be happy again 23:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :They didn't really nerf it. Still works pretty much the same. Zeek Aran 17:06, 28 May 2008 (UTC)